União Impossível
by Klinevere
Summary: Um professor sabe que é errado se apaixonar por uma aluna... Mas é mais forte do que ele.
1. Chapter 1

A impetulância de Hermione Granger sempre irritou-me. Sempre demonstrei o quanto ela era irritante e sangue ruim aos meus olhos. Nunca gostei dela, e disso todos sabiam. Até Dumbledore e Minerva, mas eles sabiam que eu sempre fora azedo e não gostava de quase ninguém.

Francamente, não sei como tudo isso aconteceu. Não sei como fui me apaixonar por Hermione Granger. Não sei como consegui sair de minha sanidade e gostar de uma aluna, uma menina muitos anos mais nova do que eu. Uma menina muito inteligente, mas uma bruxa de sangue ruim.

Não me lembro ao certo de sua aparência quando a vi pela primeira vez, mas uma coisa eu lembro com muita facilidade. Seus cabelos mal cuidados e quase ruivos, seus olhos fixos e indulgentes, mesmo para uma garotinha e 11 anos. Lembro daquele olhar que tanto me detestava, e lembro-me também de responder ao olhar, com igual indiferença e desprezo.

Mas então, ela foi crescendo. Seus cabelos ficaram mais sedosos, seus olhos ficaram mais carinhosos e mais melados. Seus lábios ficaram mais chamativos, e seus dentes muito mais alinhados. Sua inteligência fora só aumentando, e sua capacidade de fazer amigos sempre continuara a mesma: péssimo gosto. Sempre andando com Potter e Wesley, os piores alunos que Hogwarts já tivera. Os piores alunos que eu já fora professor.

Mas tudo bem, eu a desculpava. Nada me importava a não ser quando chegava minhas aulas para poder irritá-la, poder olhá-la sem me preocupar. Ah, como eu ansiava as aulas de poções. Ah, como ela era boa naquilo que fazia!

Sempre tão convicta, sempre tão boa. Nunca errava. Nunca enganava-se. Sempre acertava, sempre deixava a poção na coloração certa. Sempre acertava, sempre tinha os efeitos que eram desejados. Ah, como eu detestava e amava isso nela!

Levantei da poltrona, e olhei pela janela. Nevava, e todo o arredor do castelo estava sob neve. Fiquei imaginando o que ela estaria fazedo. A tentação de usar magia para saber disso percorreu meu corpo, mas resolvi nada fazer. Não iria usar magia para saber onde estava uma aluna... Ah... Capaz!... Eu, Severus Snape... Não, não, não...


	2. Chapter 2

Resolvi não fazer nada. Não iria mesmo, onde é que já se viu?

Resolvi andar pelos corredores, para conferir ver se todos os alunos estavam em seus aposentos. Torci o nariz ao imaginar algum fora da cama. Estava sorrindo sozinho, pensando em qual punição daria. Se fosse algum aluno da Grifinória, eu com certeza tiraria mais de 200 pontos! Estava rindo alegremente dentro de mim, quando ouvi alguma coisa no corredor.

Apressei meu passo e acendi a luz de minha varinha. Ah, aquela noite uma casa iria perder muitos pontos. E iria pagar uma detenção enorme, da qual eu já imaginava, e...

- Ah! – ouvi um gritinho, e logo então o silêncio.

Era um grito de uma garota, coisa que fez-me arrepiar. Garotas eram chatas e irritantes, não calavam a boca um segundo quando faziam a detenção. Além do mais as de Sonserina, que viviam esbanjando sorrisinhos para mim, como se eu fosse lhes dar uma poção do amor ou do sexo. Algo assim.

- Revele-se – falei, seriamente.

Uma garota de cabeça baixa aproximou-se, em silêncio. Ficou bem na frente de minha varinha, e olhou-me nos olhos segundos depois.

O olhar dela me arrepiou, e logo perdi a noção do tempo. Como queria ficar ali o tempo todo, olhando aqueles olhos amedrontados e também convictos.

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui – falei baixinho, torcendo por parecer bravo, e não incredulamente feliz de ser _ela_.

- Professor Snape – ela disse ainda me olhando nos olhos. O medo esvaiu-se de seu olhar, e logo sobrou apenas a velha impetulância e desprezo de sempre.

Ah, como eu gostava daquele olhar.

- Hermione Granger – falei, sorrindo de canto. – Grifinória acaba de perder 200 pontos.

Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas logo conteu-se. Assentiu com a cabeça, e permaneceu em silêncio.


	3. Chapter 3

- O que faz aqui a essa hora, Granger? – perguntei, forçando o meu lado _dark_ e o meu desprezo.

- Não lhe diz respeito, professor – ela disse rapidamente, de nariz empinado.

Meu estomago saltitou. Ah, era assim que eu gostava... No fundo, acho que eu era masoquista. Eu era submisso.

- Peço que me acompanhe então, _senhorita_. Não escapa de uma detenção.

- Não pode ficar para amanhã? Digo... Está tarde. Eu preciso dormir.

- Oh, mas não era essa sai intenção agora pouco, era? – perguntei, sorrindo. Ela ficou mais séria, se é que era possível, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Siga-me – ordenei, e fui andando em direção à minha sala.

Como eu queria uma detenção selvagem, uma relação sexual ou até mesmo um beijo... Eu estava fora de mim.

Como homem, eu a desejava. Como professor, eu a reprimia. Como ser humano, eu a tolerava.

E por aí ia.

- Sente-se – ordenei, quando chegamos à minha sala. Ela sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente, e eu aproveitei aquele momento para percorrer com meu olhar todo seu corpo. Admirei como o tecido do uniforme lhe caía bem, como aquele uniforme lhe definia mais ainda seu corpo, tão esbelto e tão feminino...

Como minha Hermione Granger crescera!

Percebi o silêncio e olhei dentro de seus olhos.

- O que gostaria de fazer, senhorita? – perguntei seriamente, com um bom toque de malícia e desejo.

Percebi que ela enrubescera e empinara seu nariz, permanecendo em silêncio.

Nunca julgara ter uma chance ou uma esperança sequer... Mas após ver que sua face corara com meu jeito, sorri ainda mais. Teria uma chance, talvez.

- Diga-me, para que não seja tão ruim para ambos.

- Ruim para _ambos?_ É claro que a única pessoa a sofrer em uma detenção é o aluno, e não o professor que o aplica. Digamos que o professor curta esse tipo de penalidade. Não será ruim para o _senhor_.

Arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Vejamos. Para mim seria ruim, sim. Vê-la sofrer não é o que posso chamar de algo agradável.

Percebi que ela corou, mas de um jeito curioso. Tentando entender-me.

Gostei daquilo, e continuei o nosso jogo verbal.


	4. Chapter 4

- Então, pensou em alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Ah, paremos com isso. E se for um teste ou algo para me incriminar mais ainda? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, não pense isso, em hipótese alguma. Incriminar-te mais do que já está? Julgo impossível. Perder 200 pontos em tão pouco tempo é uma coisa muito forte. Receio que seus amigos fiquem bastante decepcionados.

- Ora, pois não se preocupe com eles! Eu estava fazendo algo para o bem comum.

- Eu sou muito bom em ler mentes, Granger. Novamente peço para dizer-me o que fazia no corredor a essas horas.

- Pois saiba que eu sei bloquear minha mente. E saiba que é secreto! Não tem permissão de entrar na mente dos alunos, principalmente quando não há provas para dizer que tal ato seja necessário.

- Então ficar no corredor de madrugada não é prova suficiente?

Peguei um pote de Veritasserum e levantei-o, bem perto do rosto de Hermione Granger.

- Sabe o que é isso?

- Sim, senhor.

- Pois bem. Diga-me.

- É um teste?

- Pare com isso de testes! É impetulante, uma sabe-tudo irritante. Apenas diga-me o que é e para que serve.

- É Veritasserum, senhor. E ambos sabemos a finalidade de tal poção.

- Ora, pois diga-me. É forte? Realmente funciona?

- Não cabe a mim dizer, já que o professor no estabelecimento é o senhor.

- Pois ora, acaba de perder mais 50 pontos por desacato!

- Oh, me _desculpe, senhor. _Não foi minha intenção – ela disse, segurando um sorriso.

E fiquei em silêncio, olhando seus olhos brilharem e sua face tornar-se mais criança e mais brincalhona. Como eu gostava daquela humanidade, aquela vida e aquele brilho que o rosto dela possuía.

- É uma poção.

- Continue.

- Apenas uma gota, faz com que toda a verdade seja dita por quem a toma – ela continuou, abaixando os olhos.

- Exatamente. Acaba de ganhar 10 pontos.

- Ora, mas o que é isso, exatamente? Tira e coloca pontos. Seu humor está impossível.

Fiquei com raiva. Ela falava comigo com tanta falta de respeito, tanta intimidade... E de repente percebi. INTIMIDADE. Todo aquele jeito não era desprezo ou ódio, ou até mesmo falta de respeito. Era pura intimidade. Era seu lado brincalhão. Arrepiei-me.


	5. Chapter 5

Trinta metros de pergaminho estavam à frente de Hermione Granger. Ela olhava-me com ódio, coisa que me deixava cada vez mais animado e encantado. Resolvi deixar como penalidade apenas copiar umas frases, até dar trinta metros de pergaminho. Por mim, não daria nenhuma detenção, muito menos de tal nível de dificuldade e tempo. Mas eu queria o maior tempo possível perto de Granger, aquela garota irritante e tentadora.

- Foram-se três metros – ela disse, depois de certo tempo em silêncio.

Eu sorri e concordei, juntando as pontas dos meu dedos e olhando-a fixamente.

Ela me olhou por certos segundos, e então suspirou.

- Por favor, senhor. Deixe-me fazer outra hora. São trinta metros, e fiz apenas três.

- Quem reclama merece mais punição – eu disse mecanicamente.

- Não! Oh, não! Por favor – os olhos dela estavam molhados e ela fungou, voltando a escrever.

Senti algo estranho.

Ela estaria sofrendo? Não era essa a minha intenção! Eu nunca iria fazê-la sofrer! Eu apenas queria um pouco de tempo perto dela... Quando vi o horário. Ela devia estar muito cansada. Não era justo fazer o que eu estava fazendo.

- Basta – falei, dois minutos depois.

Ela parou repentinamente de escrever e jogou a pena na mesa, me olhando.

- Basta por hoje, ou basta de detenção?

- Basta... – fingi pensativo, e então sorri, não agüentando. – Basta de detenção, Granger. Vá embora.

Ela ficou tão feliz, que me encantei mais ainda. Disse um "adeus" baixinho e saiu correndo, animada. Deixando apenas seu perfume no ar, e minhas lembranças que estremeci só de pensar em esquecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Fazia uma semana que tal acontecimento acontecera. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia como parar de pensar em Hermione Granger. É claro que haviam mil e um feitiços para tal ato, mas só de pensar nisso me doía. Eu não poderia esquecê-la. Como esqueceria? Acho que nenhum feitiço seria suficiente para tanto...

Eu me pegava pensando em seus olhos, seu corpo, sua inteligência... Toda hora. Não parava de pensar. Ficava animado quando iria dar aula para ela, e muito mais quando a via no saguão.

Mas então a consciência bateu-se em mim.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Um professor honrado de poções. Um homem inteligente, que conhece todas as magias possíveis, principalmente magia negra. Um homem que fora seguidor de Lord Voldemort. Um homem odiado por tantos. Um homem com um passado.

E um homem apaixonado por uma garota. O que era aquilo? Não era o certo, não era o normal. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não podia continuar com aquela farsa. Sim, porque era uma farsa.

Era uma união impossível. Não só pelo fato de ser uma relação aluno/professor. Mas também pela diferença de idade, pela diferença de metas, de ambições. Pela diferença de vida, de pensamento, de jeito. Não daria certo, nem em meus sonhos mais insanos.

Olhei para o frasco da poção recém preparada. Estava quente, saía uma fumaça azulada. O cheiro era forte, porém gostoso. Eu sabia que a aparência da poção fazia de tudo para chamar atenção e fazer com que a bebam. Sabia que, depois do primeiro gole, seria fatal. Eu não me lembraria de nenhum momento com Granger, muito menos de que fora apaixonado por ela. Eu sabia que aquele era o certo a se fazer.

Eu amara Lily Evans, uma mulher realmente merecedora de todo o meu amor. Como pudera me rebaixar tanto? Como pudera dizer _amar_ Hermione Granger, quando no fundo eu sabia que todo o amor que eu poderia ter, em toda minha vida, era por Lily Evans? Oh, Lily, me perdoe por comparar-te e por roubar o seu posto. Sempre serás a primeira em minha alma, meu corpo, meu coração. Ah, como eu te amo. Amei, amo, e amarei para sempre.

E, pensando em Lily Evans, o _verdadeiro_ amor de minha vida, tomei a poção em um gole só. Ficou tudo escuro, e não sei mais o que aconteceu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ponto de Vista de Hermione Granger.**

A atração por Severus Snape passou tão rapidamente como veio. Não sei de onde tirei a idéia de estar apaixonada, e muito menos de estar sendo retribuída nessa paixão. Sabia que o professor de poções era nada mais nada menos que um homem qualquer, de cabelos sebosos e _feio._ Muito feio. Como pude sentir _alguma coisa_ por ele? Um professor com um passado horrível, arrepilante.

Lembro-me, até os dias de hoje, da minha detenção com Snape. A maior detenção que já tive em Hogwarts, e por certo tempo, a detenção que mais gostei. Ri de incredulidade ao lembrar de como eu ficava pensando naquele dia... Como eu era idiota! Muito idiota!

Eu vivia sonhando acordada com aquele homem, com aquela noite na detenção, com nossa troca de palavras e nossos olhares. Eu me lembrava das olhadas que Severus Snape me dava: comia-me com os olhos, percorria cada extremidade de meu corpo e de meu uniforme. Ah, como eu gostava daquilo!

E ah, como hoje em dia isso parece ridículo e inapropriado!

Estava olhando para o céu, quando senti mãos em minhas cinturas.

- Hey, Hermione.

Virei-me e vi o _verdadeiro _amor de minha vida. Ronald Wesley.

Sorri para ele.

- Ron!

E o abracei, com todas as minhas forças. Não consegui segurar as lágrimas, mas também pouco me importei. Eu era feliz, e sabia disso. Não seria um professor qualquer que me faria perder meu rumo, perder a noção das coisas.

Eu amava era Ronald Wesley, e isso era tudo.

**Fim.**


End file.
